1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to acoustic imaging systems and, more particularly, to acoustic scanning apparatus.
2.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Application filed on Feb. 15, 1974, bearing Ser. No. 442,782, entitled "Scanning Acoustic Microscope," by Mr. Ross Lemons et al., now abandoned, discloses a microscope for scanning an object with ultrasonic acoustic waves. The microscope focuses a high frequency acoustic plane wave with an acoustic lens and scans an object located at the focal plane of the lens. The acoustic waves modulated by the object are recollimated by a second acoustic lens and detected with a piezoelectric transducer. The detected acoustic signal is applied to an oscilloscope that provides a visual display of the acoustic image of the object.